The Last OmniBender: Water Tournament
TLO: Water Tournament is the first videogame in the TLO franchise for the DS series, Nintendo Wii series, and PC. On PC, there is a multiplayer mode which allows you to duel other waterbenders from around the world. On DS, there is a Street/Spot Pass system that allows you to bend against waterbenders that you pass in the street. On Nintendo Wii, there is a MiiVerse system that allows you to duel against waterbenders with a Mii. Plot An Orishan waterbending master has foreseen a new waterbender. It is you! He trains you in waterbending and enters you in the annual waterbending tournament. Can you beat them all? Gameplay To duel, you must send your opponent's hearts to 0. You have ten hearts, and each heart counts as 2 HP. (Heart Points) Controls DS up arrow - Moves upwards. left arrow - Moves left. down arrow - Moves downwards. right arrow - Moves right. A button - Creates a shield of water. Takes 1.5 seconds to cooldown. B button - Bends water from a nearby source and whips it at the opponent. Deals 1.5 heart damage. Takes 2 seconds to cooldown. X button - Freezes water around your player. Takes 2 seconds to cooldown. Y button - Shoots ice spikes at the opponent. Takes 5 seconds to cooldown. Deals 2 heart damage. Wii Control Stick - Moves the player in the desired direction A button - Creates a shield of water. Takes 1.5 seconds to cooldown. B button - Bends water from a nearby source and whips it at the opponent. Deals 1.5 heart damage. Takes 2 seconds to cooldown. 1 button - Freezes water around your player. Takes 2 seconds to cooldown. 2 button - Shoots ice spikes at the opponent. Takes 5 seconds to cooldown. Deals 2 heart damage. PC W key - Moves upwards. A key - Moves left. S key - Moves downwards. D key - Moves right. Spacebar - Creates a shield of water. Takes 1.5 secs to cooldown. J key - Bends water from a nearby source and whips it at the opponent. Deals 1.5 HP damage. Takes 2 secs to cooldown. K key - Freezes water around the player. Takes 2 secs to cooldown. L key - Shoots ice spikes at the opponent. Takes 5 secs to cooldown. Deals 2 HP damage. Opponents Master Hakki - (Easy) - Master Hakki teaches you the controls of waterbending. Takara - (Easy) - Takara fights you, taunting that she's the best, as she travelled with the OmniBender. Unnamed Bender (Normal) - The Unnamed Bender fights you, really excited at first, but when you start beating him, he tries to ask for your mercy. Unnamed Bender's Dad (Normal) - The Unnamed Bender's Dad fights you, with the same attitude as his son, and when you beat him, he marvels at you. Master Hakki's Son (Hard) - Master Hakki's Son faces against you, fighting with the skill of his father. When you win, he tells you of the power of his father. Master Hakki (Extra Hard) - Master Hakki himself faces off against you and when you win, he says you have potential as a master waterbender. Category:Video Games Category:The Last OmniBender